User talk:Pufflesrcute
Thanks! Thanks for the reminder!I really had a trouble of looking for the names of the enemy creatures.I've changed the entry already. PUT CATEGORIES ON NEW ARTICLES! Hi you must add categories to new articles because another user almost got banned for not and I am thinking about doing that to you. just put Category:Game-series name at the end of A new article! Bulbear4444 WAS HERE 11:28, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Good Work! Good work on the Frost Bite and Bosses Template, now I don't have to do all that writing. Have you beaten Nanobots?--'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' ''I like Lego'' +''' '''Brickshelf 12:43, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Hi, you should create a user page! a heavy contributer like you should make one! Bulbear4444 WAS HERE 11:41, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Workin' on it Best Arrow? Hi Pufflesrcute. I was wondering, what I the Best 400 coin Arrow you used for getting through Rounds in B.C. Bow Contest. I want to know because you've bought most of the arrows (I think) and I'm having trouble getting past Cave Girl in the Beginners and Bone Cup, and Dread in Rock Cup(Already got past the Balloon Cup).--'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' ''I like Lego'' +''' '''Brickshelf 21:27, November 6, 2009 (UTC) To my Oppinion it is the smart bomb arrow. It's like the bomb arrow but keeps yours their! See the stratgey section on B.C. Bow Contest Bulbear4444 WAS HERE 23:14, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Actually I think the infection arrow. Well I already bought the Smart Bomb Arrow--'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' ''I like Lego'' +''' '''Brickshelf 13:30, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Games Beaten? How many nitrome games have you beaten Pufflesrcute?--'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' ''I like Lego'' +''' '''Brickshelf 13:30, November 8, 2009 (UTC) You'll soon see when my user page is done. I'm writing up plans for it. Sorry NOBODY Nobody, I am really sorry I created the Graveyard Shift template. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I also todl you what the cacti and slippery snow are and that I did not create the Parasite Template. Also I finished writing the plans for my user page but... I wasted 6 hours on that. Pufflesrcute P.S. If your wondering why I am editing this page it is because I am allowed to edit my talk page. P.P.S. Sorry (Again) Okay, I'll Unblock you. But I'm not angry about Creating the Graveyard Shift Template, I'm angry that you edited templates (I.E Template:Final Ninja) an put things like Brainwashed akumas samurais. Brainwashed akumas samurais act no different then normal Akumas Samurais. But If you don't edit templates I create, I'll unblock you. And when your unblocked, I'll show you how to insert images. sound good?--'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' ''I like Lego'' +''' '''Brickshelf 13:40, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Yep Returning rules Hi Puff, Withen the next 2 weeks, you will be allowed 2 edit again, however, you must agree to some things first: 1. You are permantly banned from Nitrome wiki: Templates, even if U comeback to the wiki. 2. If you are abnned again for any reason, it will be permant and no admins will be able to repeal it. Welcome back, and please listen to these! Bulbear4444 WAS HERE 00:04, November 24, 2009 (UTC) I Agree, but can I finish off the B.C. Bow Contest template? Ask NOBODY, hes the one who is **word not allowed on Pufflesrcute's Talk Page** at U for editing Templates, not me. Bulbear4444 WAS HERE 20:04, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Edit all you want on that template Puff, I'm probably never going to complete the game.--'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' '''Brickshelf 22:26, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :D ******. I live in Australia! My time is different! I think U can come back I think U can come back now, try editing something. Bulbear4444 Knows the definition of a priori 20:56, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Where R U? Hey, first of all, welcome back, and happy new year. Second, where have you been? I saw you make a few edits 1-2 weeks ago, but now you're not here any more. Come Back!! And feel free to make your page or upgrade your sig. Bulbear4444 Knows the definition of a priori 19:00, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Nanobot Help Hi puff! How many levels does nanobots have? --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' ''I like Lego'' +''' '''Brickshelf 14:04, January 12, 2010 (UTC) How do you avoid Random Matter? --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' ''I like Lego'' +''' '''Brickshelf 15:04, January 14, 2010 (UTC) The Invisible Walls should be blocking the bullets when the hit it. Pufflesrcute 06:41, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh, thanks Puff about the to on how to avoid Random Matter. There's Something I have to tell you, the invisible walls are Random Matter. And to avoid random matter, you have to go into the middle of those big white asteroids. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 13:26, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Non Nitrome Uploads Those two pics you uploaded today/yesterday are not from nitrome. Non nitrome pics are only user images. So I suggest you re upload those pics or change them to nitrome ones, or I'm gonna delete them if they are put on a page. Or tomorrow. --'''I'm Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 13:12, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Nanobot Help Hi Puff (Sorry about the deletion)! Do you have any tips on getting through Level 6 of Nanobots? If your still angry about the Deletion (Or don't want to Talk to me), how about I revise the Pics, in exchange for Nanobot help. sound good? --'''I'm Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 16:49, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Playing Stick and Carrot I see! Anyway, thanks for coming back, srry I havn't had the chance to say that for awhile, but just saying now. Bulbear4444 Knows the definition of a priori 02:03, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Jelly Beanstalk? Hi Puff! About the Jelly Beanstalk pic. I was wondering, where did you get it? Is it official? I myself don't think it's official, because there is to much references to Feed Me!. But it does look like it might be a game. Keep up the good work on the Nitrome Fan Pics! --'''I'm Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 13:14, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Spacecape Can you please give me a link for the Spacecape image and post it here? if you do, I'll promote you to Rollback. And a link for the Robodude? P.S: How did you make the gifs? --'''I'm Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 14:02, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Official Dates On the 2007 Page, where did you get the Dates from? --'''I'm Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 18:37, April 9, 2010 (UTC) HA Sprites .gif's How did you make them? thanks! Bulbear4444 Pick a card, any card![[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[] 12:46, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Upcoming Games Hi, Pufflesrcute! I was wondering why you created an article on Upcoming Games. There is a category that does the exact same thing as this article, only it will get updated automatically because we can add games to this article. If you wanted to explain what the upcoming games were supposed to mean, it could easily be defined in a category, which is already created. I thought I'd let you know that I think it is an unnecessary article, unless you have a good explanation for why you made such a list. Contact ^.^ Random-storykeeper ^.^ aka 15:04, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Hi Pufflesrcute! Thanks for that link! I really appreciate it you telling me about it. --'''I'm Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 01:21, April 10, 2011 (UTC) WCN Meeting 5 Did you know that there is a WCN meeting in progress right now? (Sorry for the late reminder. Show up and post your reports!) Random-Story 23:16, May 20, 2011 (UTC) RE:Flash decompiler I replied here as message wall isn't working on the NFF wiki. Anyway, the only flash decompiler I've used is SWF Decompiler 6 (as documented here). It's really easy to use, however, other than that, I haven't found another free one. I even searched Google for a free one, but it turned up nothing. However, SWF Decompiler 6 comes with a free 30 day trial, and you can download it from the website (as documented here). Other than that, glad your back! Potato! -- 22:27, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Welcome back Hihi, welcome back, I guess/hope/anticipate. SQhi•'''(talk)Diamond 04:38, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :Haven't seen you around yet =( SQhi•'''(talk)Diamond 02:10, January 23, 2013 (UTC) RE:Sequels Well, games I really want are sequel for are Sky Serpents, Final Ninja Zero, Frost Bite, and Canopy! You can find a full list of games I want a sequel to here. -- 21:51, January 22, 2013 (UTC)